Really Lost
by lostie4ever
Summary: When Jamie gets a role on a new TV show, Lost, her world changes dramatically. Having a role on a TV show has always been her dream, and Lost is just the kind of thing she likes. But when their plane crashes on a weird island, Lost seems all too real...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!!!" I screamed when I heard the news. It was 2004, and I was twelve years old. It had been your typical day, June 19. I was babysitting my three younger siblings: seven-year-old sister, Susie, two-year-old brother, Jacob, and eight-month-old brother, Brendan. My older brother, Jason, was in his room in the basement downstairs, and I knew not to bother him unless it was a dire emergency: someone was bleeding, someone was dying, the house was on fire, or someone was breaking in. Susie, Jacob, and Brendan had been in the playroom upstairs, just quietly playing with their toys, and reading, and I was watching a movie. I really don't remember what movie because most stuff that happened before I got the letter just slipped my mind. I heard the doorbell ring, and figured the mailman must have stopped by, because he always rang the doorbell when he did.

I stepped outside to grab the mail, figuring it would be one less thing for my parents to do when they got home. I was wearing a floppy t-shirt, jean shorts, and flip flops, so I stayed out there for a couple of minutes, soaking up the sun. It started to get hot, yes, it can get hot in Cheela, a small town outside of Boston, so I went back inside. I flipped through the mail looking for anything for me, magazines, letters, postcards, the like. The last letter in the pile was addressed to me.

"Hmm," I said. "Who could it be from?" There was no return address, just my name and my address. I put the rest of the mail on the kitchen table, and went upstairs into the playroom where Susie, Jacob, and Brendan were still playing nicely.

"Who's that from?" Susie asked, coming to sit beside me on the crimson, velvet couch while I opened the mysterious letter.

"I don't know," I said, "Let's find out." I opened the letter, quickly scanned through it, and that is when I screamed.

"Who's it from? Who's it from???" Susie nearly shouted.

"It's from the producers of Lost! I got the part!" I screamed.

"Read it out loud!" Susie said excitedly.

"Okay," I breathlessly replied, and began to read the letter. Here's what it said:

June 11, 2004

Dear Jamie Homer,

Congratulations! We have chosen you to play the part of Anna on the new TV show, Lost! Filming starts on August 10, 2004, but we ask you to come down here a week early to get to know your fellow cast members. It is also requested, but not required, that you move to Hawaii for your part, as that is where all filming will occur. We ask this of you, because we don't want to have to worry you with flying back and forth between your home, and the island of Oahu, where filming is done. We really hope that you accept this offer, because we changed the character especially for you, because we liked you so much! The character was originally intended to be a boy, Walt, but we instead made it a girl, Anna, just for you! We hope to see you in a few months. Again, congratulations!

Sincerely,

JJ Abrams, Carlton Cuse, and Damon Lindelof

"Oh. My. Gosh. Jamie! You're going to be on TV! You're going to be a star!" Susie exclaimed. Jacob and Brendan didn't really know what was going on, so they just kind of joined into our mini celebration.

I ran to the nearest phone, which was downstairs in the kitchen, with Brendan on my hip, and Susie and Jacob running behind me. I made a couple of calls. The first people that I called were my parents at work.

"Oh my gosh, Jamie! Are you serious?" was the response from Mom, and:

"No way! You're kidding, right?" was Dad's reply.

"Yeah! It's true!" is what I told both of them.

Next, I called my two best friends: Macy and Samantha (or Sam, as she likes to be called). Funny thing is, they live on either side of me, so they came over as fast as they could.

"Please, Jason? Just for, like, an hour and a half?" Jason was fifteen, and hated to be asked to do anything.

"Fine," he sighed. I had asked him to babysit for a while, while Sam, Macy, and I talked.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. Jason and I were super-close, even though he would never admit it. I gave him a quick hug, and then Macy, Sam, and I raced up to the attic, which nearly a year and a half ago had been converted into my bedroom.

We finally settled down, breathlessly, in my purple, pink, and lime green room, covered with posters of my favorite TV and movie stars, and excitedly began talking.

"OMG, Jamie! You're going to be famous!" Macy, who was very tom-boyish, and always wore her hair short, while Sam and I wore ours long, and normally wore jeans and a sweatshirt said.

"You guys WILL watch my show, right?" I asked nervously.

"Duh! And we'll tell EVERYONE at school to watch it, too!" Sam, who was a fashonista, and loved to wear makeup and jewelry, replied.

"Hey, what about school?" Macy asked. "Where are you going to go, since you're probably going to be filming a lot of the time?"

"Um…I think I get a private tutor or something…" I said unknowingly.

"Well…how would you know for sure? This is your first big gig EVER! I mean, you've done all the plays at Kolato Theater, but you've never done something this big before!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"I know!" I said.

"Hey, are you going to have to MOVE to Hawaii?" Macy asked with wide eyes.

"I think so! I mean, yeah. I mean…here, you guys read the letter," I handed the letter to Macy. She read the letter word for word, as did Sam, reading over her shoulder.

"I…I…I can't believe you're leaving!" Sam exclaimed, tears filling her eyes.

"You have to move from Cheela all the way to Oahu!" Macy said depressingly.

"You guys! I still have two more months here! Let's make the best of them! And we'll always be best friends. That will NEVER change!" I said, beginning to cry.

"Best friends since preschool and forever!" Macy said.

"Forever," we all whispered. "Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next two months flew by. Macy, Sam, and I spent every day together. The three of us were inseparable. We spent the night at each other's houses every single night, and we did everything that you could imagine that there is to do during the summertime! You see, Cheela is a small little town, so there's no crime whatsoever, so our parents trust us to just hang out on our own. Even though Cheela is a really small town, with just over 200 citizens, there is SO much to do! There's an amusement park, two water parks, a skating rink, a huge mall, three movie theaters, and at least five arcades! The three of us did all of these things, more than once! Our parents knew that we were all devastated that I was leaving, so they gave us a bunch of money to spend however we pleased! We also went to restaurants for nearly every meal, we watched TV and read books, and we just hung out and had a good time. We even packed my room together, reminiscing about everything, from posters and stuffed animals, to crafts made in first grade.

Finally, sadly, and happily, the day came. I had been spending the night at Macy's house with Macy and Sam, so that morning, August 3rd, 2004, Macy, Sam, and their families came to see me and my family off at the airport.

"Bye, guys!" I pulled Macy and Sam into a tight squeeze. I pulled away, saying, quite tearily, "I'll text, and e-mail, and call, and write you guys every single day. And you have to promise me that you'll text and e-mail, and call, and write back. Will you?"

"Of course!" Macy said. She was beginning to cry, something she rarely ever did.

"Always," Sam said.

"Best friends forever?" I whispered.

"Best friends forever." they whispered back.  
As Mom, Dad, Susie, Jason, Jacob, Brendan, our kitten Sugar, and I walked onto the airplane, I couldn't believe that I was leaving. Our small little town of Cheela had always been my home, and now…it wasn't. Macy, and Sam…how could I leave them? I was about to run off the plane, and say, "No. I can't leave. I can't." But the pilot closed the doors, and we took off, on our way to Oahu, away from my small town. "Goodbye, Cheela," I whispered as the plane, on silent wings like a beautiful swan in the nighttime sky, flew away over cities and states, where people lived normally, as I had once done.

Ten hours later, after two meals, three movies, and countless spouts of boredom from me, my siblings, and even my parents, we landed in Oahu! "Where the heck are we going?" Jason asked. Again.

"Jason," Dad said, beginning to get frustrated, "I. Don't. Know." He always talked slowly when he was about to burst.

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Jason said, backing away.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Susie exclaimed. We had FINALLY gotten to baggage claim. (The plane had landed over an hour ago.) We picked up our bags that were, of course, the last ones there, and went outside to catch a taxi. We went outside, and saw some random guy who looked to be in his mid twenties, with a surfer haircut, and seemed like he really didn't want to be there, was holding a sign with my name on it.

"Are you Jamie Homer?" he asked dully when he saw me.

"That's me!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Well…right this way," he said with no life in his voice whatsoever.

He led the way to a…limo! "OMG! We get to ride in a limo?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. Now, please hand me your bags," this random guy said. He sounded like he was dead.

I looked at him strangely, and then set my bags down. The rest of my family put their bags next to him, and we all climbed into the limo. There was more than enough room for everybody, and when we got inside, we realized that there was a mini bar, two TVs, and a DVD Player! There was even a mini bartender. No, really. He was a little person.

"Hello, ladies, and gentlemen. Would you be liking something to drink today? How about something to eat? My lovely, Jamie, why don't you start us off."

"Umm…I think I'll just have a Coke," I said.

"Coming right up!" he exclaimed.

I soon got my order, as did Jason, and Susie, all before the limo even left the airport.

Approximately forty-five minutes later, we pulled up to the set of Lost. "Here's where you get out!" Robert said.

"Thank you so much, Robert! See you at home, everybody!" I exclaimed, stepping out of the limo, into my new life.

When I got out of the car, JJ Abrams was waiting for me. I recognized him from the auditions. "Hello, Jamie! How great to see you again! Come, come. It's time to meet your fellow cast members!" JJ shuffled me along into a small room, brightly lit, with a big table, where there were a bunch of people sitting.

I looked around the room, and cringed. I was the only kid there. And at my short height of five feet, I felt pretty darn puny next to some of the actors here. Everybody was seated, and most people were talking to others next to them. There were name places around the table, so I found mine, Jamie Homer, and I was seated next to a guy named Josh Holloway on my right, and a woman named Yunjin Kim on my left, but she was already talking to somebody, so I didn't bother her. Josh looked like he was in his mid thirties, and he towered at least a foot above me.

I nervously sat down, and Josh said, "Hey. I'm Josh. And you are…"

"Jamie," I said quietly. I decided to venture out a little more. "Who do you play?" I asked, still looking at the ground.

"James Ford. Well, everyone calls him Sawyer. You?" he asked.

"Anna Jones. Everyone calls her Anna," He laughed. I looked up from the ground and smiled. I was beginning to like Josh.

"I'm from a small town in Georgia. Where are you from?"

"Massachusetts," I said. "A really small town outside of Boston. The population is only, like, 214 people, so everybody knows everybody else. It's pretty awesome there."

Before Josh could reply, "Ahem!" boomed across the room. Everyone covered their ears. JJ had just spoken into a microphone. "Sorry, everybody. Anyways, hello! We hope that you have gotten to know at least one person in this room." Everybody nodded. "Now, you are all going to introduce yourselves! You will say your real name, the character you play, where you are from, and one interesting fact about you. And, in case you can't see someone, just look up at the big screen directly above my head. There will be a picture of the person who is talking at that time. Naveen, we'll start with you." An hour and a half later, everybody had introduced themselves.

After that, there was a dinner, with everything you can imagine: ribs, chicken nuggets, hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken fried steak, tacos, food from across the country! I met several more people and became good friends with them before, during, and after dinner. I met Evangeline, who plays Kate, Matthew, who plays Jack, Terry, who plays Locke, and Emilie, who plays Claire. Josh, and I, though, just kind of clicked, and we became really good friends. Throughout the next week, I spent pretty much my entire time on the set, hanging out with nearly all of the cast members, and just getting to know them, even though I was quite a bit younger than most everyone on the set.

It was 6:45 a.m., when I woke up on August 10th. "Oh my gosh! We start filming today!" I ran down our marble staircase, and grabbed a quick breakfast of a cereal bar, an apple, and a glass of orange juice, and ran back upstairs. "Okay. Okay, Jamie. Calm down," I was trying to motivate myself. I put on regular clothes, knowing that I would get my costume at the set. I didn't worry about makeup, or my hair. I just brushed my hair and pulled it back into a sleek ponytail, because that, too, would be fixed at the set. I grabbed my packet of lines for the episode, and ran downstairs to wait for my mom.

At 7:30, my mom drove me to the set. "Have a fun day filming, honey!" she said, and drove off.

Everyone else was already there, so I quickly put on my costume, and rushed to hair and makeup. When everybody was ready, we rehearsed through our lines one last time, and then, we began to shoot the pilot episode of Lost! Lost is about this group of people, 48 from the fuselage section, to be exact, who crash on this island that they can't seem to get off of. There are a bunch of problems, and scary things that go on, and…well…it's a REALLY confusing show!

That Wednesday, the pilot episode premiered on TV, and Matthew had a party at his house, where we had a celebratory dinner, and then a dance party until the episode came on. I was snacking on some Cheetos when I saw myself for the first time. "Hey, look, Jamie! It's you!" Josh exclaimed.

"No, duh!" I said, laughing.

During a commercial, I yelled, "Hey, Matthew!"

"What??" he yelled back.

"You should have a party like this every time there is a new episode of Lost!"

"Great idea, Jamie!" Matthew yelled back.

I turned to Josh, and said, "Ha! I yelled it first. I knew I would!" It had been our idea to tell Matthew, or scream it, but Josh hadn't, so I did. We, along with Evangeline, and Jorge, who plays Hurley, were crowded onto a couch.

Josh stuck his tongue out at me, and I punched him. We both laughed, and then the show began to start again. So far, I loved being on Lost. Getting to be on TV, going to parties, and having great new friends; it was awesome! But, it wouldn't be awesome for long. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nearly every day for the longest time, we would either rehearse our lines, rehearse for filming, or film. One day, Josh, Evangeline, Terry, and I struck up an odd conversation after filming an episode that most people would say was one of the best: Deus Ex Machina. "I wonder if any of this could ever really happen?" I asked.

"It could happen, but it's really not likely," Josh said.

"I mean, with everything that happens on the island…the smoke monster, polar bears, the Others, it's really not something that happens a lot!" Evangeline exclaimed.

"I think it's quite possible," Terry said. Josh and Evangeline looked at him questioningly. "Well…it might be destiny!"

"Okay…I think that Locke has begun to influence you, Terry!" Josh said, laughing.

"Well...maybe he has," Terry laughed along. Then, we all walked off, to get our regular clothes back on, and then out to lunch with all the other cast members, as filming was done for the morning, but we would be back to shoot the rest of that episode later in the day; some of it had to be filmed at night. I just couldn't stop thinking about that conversation, though. There was something about that short talk that kept me wondering. It kept me thinking, 'Could it really happen?' Eventually, I stopped thinking about it, and enjoyed the rest of my time with filming with my friends.

Filming the first season went by incredibly quickly. Nearly every day that we weren't filming, we would hang out around Oahu. The paparazzi didn't quite follow us around at this point in time, since the show hadn't yet premiered, except for the pilot episode, and nobody really recognized us.

A couple months later, though, when we would hang out around Oahu, paparazzi and fans would be practically on top of us! We'd be signing autographs left and right, and the only way to escape all of this madness, would be to go back to the set where no one was allowed in, except for us, the producers, writers, technical people, and our families. And our families were only on occasion.

One day, all of the cast members were called into the room where we had all met on that very first day. JJ, Carlton, and Damon were there, too. We were done with filming for that season, and the season finale had already occurred. We had just been relaxing for the past week and a half, approximately, over at each others' houses, or on the beautiful beach, which was on the set, where no paparazzi could get to us.

"Everybody. Everybody! Quiet, please!" JJ announced into the microphone on that fateful day. "We have a big announcement. We are going on a world tour! Lost is popular everywhere! We will be meeting your fans, signing autographs, doing interviews, and even watching some of the greatest episodes of Season 1 with your fans. It's all about the fans! The fans are what keep our show going! That, and the fact that we have an awesome show!" Everyone laughed. "We're starting our tour in England, and then working our way around the world; our last stop will be in New York. We're leaving in two days! So, go pack your suitcases, get yourselves ready, say goodbye to your families, and meet back here on Saturday!" Everybody then stood up, and walked towards the exit. We were all talking excitedly with our friends.

"I wonder who's the most popular character?" I asked. "It's probably me. I am the only kid, and everybody loves kids!"

"No way!" laughed Josh. "It's totally me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Josh!" Evangeline exclaimed. "Girls rule!"

"You go, girl!" Maggie said.

"Well, I think that I'm most popular with the fans, because everybody can relate to me," Matthew said.

"Nuh-uh! Everybody loves Hurley! Who wouldn't?" Jorge said.

Everybody laughed, and then we all went our separate ways, except for me, Josh, Evangeline, Matthew, Terry, Jorge, and Emilie. We all piled into Terry's huge van, because we all lived in the same neighborhood and had decided to carpool. One by one, we were dropped off at our houses by Terry.

Finally, it was my turn to get off. "Bye, Josh! Bye, Terry! See you on Saturday!" I called to the only two people left on the bus.

I walked inside our huge mansion, and Mom and Dad were still sitting at the kitchen table, Mom with her crossword puzzle and cup of coffee, still dressed in bathrobe and slippers, and Dad with the comics, in his suit and tie, ready for work. "Mom! Dad! Guess what! We're going on a world tour!" I told them excitedly.

"That's great, honey! Are we going to come?" Mom asked curiously.

"No. It's just us, and JJ, Carlton, and Damon. We're all super duper excited!" I said.

"I'm excited for you, sweetie! Make sure to have a good time with everybody, and, stay close to Josh," Dad said. He was always afraid that the paparazzi and fans were going to scare me, and Josh, was, like, one of my new best friends, so he trusted me with Josh, and asked him to look after me, which he did.

"Okay. I'm going to go pack. We're leaving on Saturday!" I said.

I ran upstairs to my room, a huge one, with a four-poster bed, a canopy, a balcony, a fireplace, and plenty of space for all of my stuff, something that my room back in Cheela didn't have. I hauled out my trunk and my suitcases from the attic, and then Susie and Jason helped me to carry them back to my room. Out of my entire family, Susie was definitely the saddest one to see me go. "Jamie, why do you have to leave?" Susie asked for the fourth time that day.

"Susie, come here," I led her out to the balcony, where there was a perfect view of the set, and of the beautiful ocean. "You see that?" I asked, pointing to the set. "That's my new life. I'm on a TV show. And, because of that show, I have to do things, like go on a world tour, or stay on the set at all times, because of all my fans," I kneeled down, and looked at her tear-stained face. "I know you didn't sign up for this, Suz. But, I did. I want this. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life. And, sometimes, we have to make sacrifices for the things that we want. I have to not see you for a whole month. That's a sacrifice. But, I'll be back! I'm not going to leave you! How could I leave you? You're my only sister, and I love you with all my heart," I said, heartfelt, "So, please, please, don't cry. Don't cry, because I'll be back. And, if you really love me, if you really love me as your older sister, you'll make a sacrifice for me, too. Because, that's the way that things work out sometimes. And I'll always be here for you, whether I'm across the world, or across the room, I will always love you, Susie. Always."

"Okay, Jamie. I'll make a sacrifice for you. I'll sacrifice my time with you for your TV show, because I know that you want this more than you've ever wanted anything in your whole entire life. And, I want you to have this. I want you to follow your dreams," she gave me a tight hug, and we then went back into my room, and packed up my things.

The next day, I spent the entire time with Susie. She was devastated that I was leaving, but she wanted me to follow my dream, and this was my dream. We laughed, and talked, and pigged out on junk food, just like I did with my best friends when I was leaving them. Susie was my best friend. She was my best friend, who was also my sister. We had a good time, and then she came to see me off on Saturday, crying her eyes out, but knowing that this was what I wanted, and that she was willing to make a sacrifice for me. Little did I know, I might not see her in a month.

That Saturday, we all met at the airport with our bags, trunks, and suitcases. We had security all around us, moving fans out of our way to get to our terminal. When we got there, we were all exhausted, and the few people that were at the terminal were staring in awe. One of them was even wearing a Lost t-shirt with the numbers: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42 on it. "Phew. That was tiring," I said as I flopped down next to Josh in a chair.

"Yeah," then, the guy with the Lost t-shirt came up to us.

"C…c…can I have your autograph?" he stammered. "Y…y…you two are m…m…my favorite characters!"

"Sure!" Josh and I agreed.

We handed the guy autographs, and he smiled and quickly walked back to his seat, giddy with excitement. He even called someone on his cell phone, which Josh and I both assumed was to tell them what had just happened.

"8:00 flight 423 to England boarding now!" Everyone gathered up their things, and we boarded the plane. I was in row 16, the window seat, with Josh next to me, and Evangeline next to him. I frowned. I had just realized something.

"Hey, Josh?" I turned to him questioningly.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Did you notice that the time we boarded, flight number, and row we're sitting in are all some of the numbers? **8**:00, Flight **423** and Row **16**?"

"Huh. That really is a coinky-dink!" Josh exclaimed, and resumed reading his latest book.

"No!" I exclaimed. He sighed and put down his book. "I think it's a bad omen!"

"Jamie…just because that you're a little bit superstitious doesn't mean that everything is a bad omen or whatever!"

"Okay…" I peeked over the seat in back of me to see Matthew, Terry, and Ian, who plays Boone sitting there. "Matthew!"

"What is it this time, Jamie?" he asked, pretending to be exasperated.

"Do you think that because we're on a flight that includes some of the numbers, it's a bad omen?"

"No! Of course not! That's ridiculous!" Matthew quickly replied. He was set in his ways, so even if I had wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to change his mind.

"Terry?" I asked.

"It's possible," he said.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Okay, Locke HAS influenced you!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks anyways, Terry," I said. "Ian?"

Ian sighed. "Jamie…you're something else."

"Okay. I give up," I concluded, falling back into my seat. Before Josh could say anything, the pilot announced that we should prepare for takeoff.

I clutched the arms of my chair tightly. My knuckles were turning white, and my face red, Josh said, "Uhh…Jamie…what are you doing?"

"I've never been a good flyer." I nervously admitted.

"And yet, you're on a show about people in a plane crash. Ironic." Josh laughed.

"Shut up!" I giggled, and closed my eyes.

Once the plane was in the air, I began to feel a little bit better. I even began walking up and down the aisles, talking to everyone, including Daniel, who plays Jin, Yunjin, who plays Sun, Dominic, or Dom, who plays Charlie, and L. Scott, who plays Rose. One of the most embarrassing parts of the flight was when the movie came on. Actually, it was a TV show. Our TV show. That wasn't the embarrassing part. It happened in the first couple of minutes of the show, before the title appears, when Josh yelled loud enough so that EVERYONE on the plane could hear, "Hey, Jamie! This is your episode!" It was my centric episode, the only one of the whole season, and they had, of course, decided to play it.

Four hours into the flight, nearly a quarter of the way through, one of the flight attendants announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing some turbulence. The captain has turned on the "fasten seatbelt" sign." At first I figured it was nothing to worry about, so I was just listening to my iPod, and Josh was still avidly reading his book. Twenty minutes later, we were still going through turbulence, so I started getting a little worried, but I relaxed when Josh told me that it was perfectly normal to go through twenty, thirty, even forty-five minutes of turbulence at a time. Then, it started getting worse. And worse. I was getting really scared by now.

All of a sudden, yellow oxygen masks appeared from overhead. I quickly put mine on, and huddled close to Josh. I thought the turbulence couldn't get any worse. I was wrong. Pretty soon, the plane was going crazy, with twists, loop-de-loops and sharp turns. Pretty soon, luggage bins were opening, and everything was spilling out.

It kept getting worse, and worse, and worse, and I managed to tell Josh, "I told you the numbers were a bad omen," before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I opened my eyes. 'Where am I?' was my first thought. Then, I remembered what had happened. The plane crash. All my friends. Where were they? "Josh! Evangeline! Matthew! Dom!" I began to scream everybody's names. I tried to stand, but found that my right leg was in too much pain to even put pressure on it. I kept screaming, praying, hoping that somebody would hear me, for at least another twenty minutes.

I soon heard a rustle in the trees, and fell silent, until two familiar faces appeared out of the trees.

"Jamie!" Dom and Josh exclaimed at the same time.

"Where are we? Is everybody okay? What happened?" I had so many questions.

"Slow down, Jamie. We don't know where we are. Three people are dead. We were on a plane crash. Calm down," Josh said soothingly.

"Three people are dead? Who?" I asked. "WHO?"

"It's nobody we know. It's some of the other people who were on the plane with us. We've all been accounted for, other than them. Every single one of us. And now, you too!"

"What do you mean? How long have we been here?"

"I mean that we all thought you were dead! We've been here two days. Oh my God, I'm so glad you're okay," Dom exclaimed.

"We've got to get you back to the beach," Josh said. "Remember that guy we signed autographs for?" I nodded. "Yeah, apparently, he's a real doctor. His name's Brandon. We'll have him take a look at your leg."

Josh helped me stand up, and I hobbled back to the beach, with Josh and Dom on either side of me, helping me, nearly carrying me. About twenty minutes later, we got out to the beach, and I saw what happened. The plane had landed on the beach, and it looked horrible. It had broken apart, but not like on Lost, where the fuselage was on one side of the island, and the tail section was on the other side. Everybody was doing something else. Some people were searching for their things, some people were building shelter, some people were sleeping, and the rest were doing various other things.

"Come on. Let's go see Brandon now." I said. I was thankful that everyone was okay, and that we were all together.

"Thank you, Josh. Thank you, Dom. Thank you both so much," I said tearfully.

"You're welcome, Jamie," Dom and Josh agreed. "You're welcome."

"Does it hurt…here?" Brandon asked, gently prodding another place on my leg.

"No," I said, "It only hurts here!" I pointed to the same place on my leg for about the umpteenth time.

"Okay…" Brandon gently felt around there, as I clenched in pain. Josh sat by me, comforting me, waiting to hear the news. Dom, Matthew, Evangeline, and Terry were standing nearby.

"What is it, Doc?" Josh asked, using his nickname for Jack (Matthew) on Lost.

"Nothing, really. It's a small sprain. It should heal within one or two days." I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked around, and everyone else had relaxed, too. "The best thing to do," Brandon continued, "is just rest. I hope you feel better!"

"Thanks! Wait…" I said, "How am I supposed to get around?"

"Ian!" Matthew called.

Ian came over with a pair of rickety, wooden, crutches. "We found these in the wreckage. Here you go!" He handed them to me.

"Thanks, Ian!" I said. Josh then proceeded to help me get up and onto the crutches.

Everyone then helped me to a shaded spot that apparently Emilie had made from some tarp, and cloth found in the wreckage, and sticks found in the jungle.

Afterwards, everyone went back to whatever they had been doing before, leaving me to rest.

About an hour and a half later, Maggie appeared with a bottle of water and some fruit for me.

"Thanks," I said wearily.

"You're welcome, Jamie. Gosh, we were all SO worried about you! We sent out a search party, but I guess you were too far in the jungle for them to find you!"

"Yeah…it did take a while for me, Josh, and Dom to get back here. I was really tired, though, so I don't remember much about how we got back, or my surroundings, and stuff." Maggie got up to leave. "Hey, wait!" I called after her. Maggie turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked, walking back.

"Is there anything for me to do? Like, can I sort through stuff that everyone's found in the wreckage?" I asked.

"Sure! You can help me, Emilie, Jorge, Yunjin, and Dom! The more, the better!"

"Thanks! Can you help me get up?"

" 'Course!" Maggie said, helping me stand up, and get situated on my crutches. We then went down to where Emilie, Jorge, Yunjin, and Dom, were sitting, sorting through clothes, shoes, books, passports, toiletries, food, medicine, etc.

"Oh my gosh!" Jorge exclaimed when he saw me. "Jamie! You're back!" he stood up, and ran to me, and nearly lifted me off of the ground in his big bear hug that he'll give to almost anybody.

"Hey, Jorge!" I exclaimed. I was so excited to be back with all my friends again. I had missed them, even though I was unconscious. They had been in my dreams.

For the remainder of the day, we sorted through tons of things. We even found my suitcases and trunk! Everything was in its place, so I was happy.

That night was really hard. We were all sleeping under wreckage, and anything we could find. There was no way that we would get a comfy nights' sleep. We didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Get off! GET OFF! Someone! Someone! HELP!!!"

My eyes snapped open. I noticed Dom running in front of my tent.

"Dom? What's going on?" I asked sleepily.

"It's Ian. Something or someone's got him!"

"Help me up, at least!" I shouted.

Dom ran over, and helped me up, and we quickly got over to where everyone else was standing.

"Where's Ian?" I demanded.

"He…he…he's gone." Maggie stammered.

"What?" I screamed.

"We have to go after him!" Evangeline yelled.

"What are we supposed to do?? Who KNOWS what got him?" Josh yelled back.

I ran over to Josh, noticing that my ankle was a lot better now. He pulled me into his arms, and I asked him, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going after him." Josh said.

"I'm coming, too." I said.

"No way! You're gonna get hurt out there!" he exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh! I'm coming with you!" I said firmly.

"Okay, okay, fine. You just have to be careful. And I mean REALLY careful!" Josh told me.

"Duh! You're coming too, right?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said, stating the obvious.

"I'm coming, too." Dom said.

"And me." Matthew added.

"Also me." Evangeline replied.

Soon, we had our team: me, Josh, Matthew, Evangeline, Dom, JJ, Naveen, Terry, and Daniel. Everybody else stayed back in case something happened: Ian came back, or they, whoever they were, decided to come back. They would be ready for them. We had found a couple of guns on the airplane, and when I found one in my hand, I quickly handed it off to Josh.

"I am so not touching those things." I said quickly.

"Got it." Josh said, and stuck the gun in his back pocket.

"Is there anything I can do before we leave?" I asked Josh.

"Grab some canteens or water bottles, and hurry. Grab a backpack with some food or something, and maybe a hair tie. We're leaving in two minutes."

"Be right back. Wait for me!"

Five minutes later, we were on our way. "Guys, what are we looking for?" I piped up. It had been silent until then.

"Any sign of struggle, or of where whoever or whatever it was might have taken Ian."


End file.
